


Kiss under the stars

by JamoonX



Series: From teacher/student to rivals to lovers [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamoonX/pseuds/JamoonX
Summary: Byleth and Leonie at the ball and the Goddess Tower. A teacher and his student, coming to terms with their feelings for one another, and making a promise for the future. I don't own Fire Emblem.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli
Series: From teacher/student to rivals to lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045536
Kudos: 2





	Kiss under the stars

"What is the whole fuss about this ball?", Leonie wondered to herself. Everyone was getting so worked up about the entire ordeal, forgetting their training or slacking off to go shopping for outfits or learn dancing, which was simply confusing to her.

While she pondered the question, returning to her room from the training grounds, she ran into Hilda.

"Hey Leonie, why aren't you preparing for the ball?", Hilda asked.

"Oh, hey Hilda. I don't wanna go the ball."

"What, but why?"

"I just don't get what the whole deal about it is. Plus, dancing with a bunch of nobles isn't really my thing. I gotta decline.", Leonie finished, walking away.

"Well, that's fine. Then I can keep the professor all to myself tonight. I'm sure he's a great dancer, it will be so romantic", Hilda teased.

Leonie stopped, gritting her teeth. She did have to admit that she really appreciated the professors help with her studies and training and grew a bit closer to him. Dancing to her still seemed ridiculous, but spending some time with him outside of training did sound nice.

"Well, Raphael and Ingrid did speak about how delicious the food buffet they prepare looks, so might as well give it a try."

Hilda grinned. 'Too easy.'

"Great. Be at Dorothea's room in half an hour, and bathe beforehand."

When Leonie finished washing herself, she walked to the songstress' room and saw a very flustered and angry looking Ingrid, covered in make up and wearing a nice, white-blue dress.

"Be aware you don't step on Sylvain's feet, Ingrid. He'll be head over heels for you when he sees you like that!", Dorothea yelled, her teasing smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Leonie, welcome! It's lovely you chose to go to the ball as well!"

Before she could interject, she was pulled into the room, where Annette, Hilda and Mercedes already sat in, prepared for the ball.

"Hey, you actually came! I knew you'd be excited to spend some quality time with the professor.", the other Golden Deer teased, drawing a slight pink from Leonies cheeks.

"That's not why I came, it's because of the expensive food I have to try out."

"Yeah, yeah, of course not. We are not that clueless, dear.", Dorothea countered, taking off Leonie's white button up shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?", Leonie stammered, her cheeks red from embarassment.

"Oh come on, it's not like you're naked. Your outfit isn't bad, but this is a special occasion! You have to look the absolute best. I ordered a red dress and the shop sent me a wrong one, it's orange. So I figured this would perfectly fit you. Just be careful you don't get any food on it!", she warned, forcing the girl into a corset and the orange clothing.

"There. Annette and Mercedes, your turn!", Dorothea ordered, pushing Leonie into the seat.

"Alright, please stay still.", Mercedes told, starting to apply makeup along with her friend.

"Now, some lipstick.", Annette giggled.

"Wait, why lipstick? I don't want to smooch him in front of the whole school.", Leonie interjected nervously.

"Even if you don't, you will put the idea in his head. Just imagine how he will struggle to not look at your lips, how he has to restrain his desires in front of the whole academy. That's so exciting.", Dorothea sighed dreamily.

Leonie desperately fought off the blush while Annette finished with the lipstick, painting her lips in an enticing crimson colour. Mercedes grabbed a bottle of Hilda's perfume, spraying it on the pulse points on her neck and wrists, coating her in a modest but lady-like scent.

"Look at you. Aww Leonie, you look so pretty!", Dorothea beamed at their work, holding a full body mirror in front of the girl to let her inspect herself.

Her sun-kissed face seemed to glow a bit, her cheeks were slightly rose, her eyelashes had a much more intense black colour, accentuating her orange eyes very nicely. Her full lips were now red in colour. Her bosom was pushed up by the rather tight corset Dorothea put on, and the orange dress, which went down just under her knees, finished off her figure perfectly being similar to her hair colour.

"Well, what do you think?", Mercedes urged, excited about their result.

She did not say anything, just looked at herself over and over again.

"Don't you like it?", Hilda asked her, worried.

"No, it's wonderful. It's just...", she trailed off, grabbing her orange hair, pulling it to look at how long it was. It barely reached her eyebrows.

"Goddess, look at me. Like you put a boy in a dress.", she continued, her mood dropping.

"Hey, don't say something like that, Leonie! Your hair is a part of you. Besides, if the professor likes you, he won't care about something that trivial. I mean, you could always let your hair grow, so it's not that important.", Annette encouraged her.

"Really?", she asked.

"Of course. I know for a fact the professor does like you, don't put yourself down like that!", Hilda lamented.

The young Pinelli brefly smiled and nodded. "Alright then, show me your dance skills, Hilda.", she challenged. There was the Leonie everyone liked.

Hilda introduced her to a basic waltz, enough to not step on his foot and at least manage one whole dance.

"Beautiful, Leonie! You are ready for the ball!", Dorothea praised. "Since we talk about it, we have to get going. Just give me a minute to change into my dress."

The four girls left the Dorothea room.

"Hilda, do you... really think he likes me? I'm not really fit for that kind of companionship."

"To be honest, no. No one can ever know for sure until they've heard the answer, felt the answer, for themselves. I can see he cares a lot about you. Maybe it's platonic, maybe more. You will never know if you don't find out yourself.", she answered truthfully.

Leonie nodded. She knew there was no point to give it too much hope. She had to act.

"Thank you Hilda, thank you a lot. For the steps and the words."

She winked playfully. "Aww, you're welcome. Just make sure to do my homework for the next weeks and we'll be fine."

Leonie giggled at her friends antics.

"Well, someone's in a happy mood.", Dorothea commented, in a red dress, with a few bolder cuts.

"Let's go."

When they entered the hall, they heard it was already filled with music, although faster than what she prepared for.

"Don't worry, there will be a waltz with a slower part afterwards in just a few minutes. I'd hurry and ask him.", Mercedes immediately told her, reading her discomfort.

"Slower?", Leonie asked, her heart beating just a bit faster.

"Yep, reeeeaal slow.", Hilda teased her friend. "Hey look, there is he is!"

She searched through the crowd, seeing him dancing with the student from Brigid, Petra. They both seemed to be quite experienced with their movements, skillfull enough to look like they were floating.

Her nerves got the better of her again when she saw how well their fast steps complimented each other perfectly. When the dance ended and the two dancers parted, she found herself glued to the ground, unable to move.

"Come on now, don't let this go to waste.", Hilda urged her, pushing her.

Slowly, she approached her teacher, who now stood at the side of Hanneman and Manuela. The older teachers saw her immediately, while Byleth, his back facing her, was still oblivious to her presence.

When they saw her, the crest scholar gave her an intrigued look, while the primadonna just smirked mischievously.

Leonie pulled at the fabric of Byleth's suit, getting his attention.

The shock on his face was easy to read, even though the slight widen in his eyes was the only indicator for that. Nevertheless, it gave her the confidence to continue.

With a determined look, she asked.

"Professor, would you dance with me?"

The second shock came in for him, but he was quick to answer. "Yes Leonie, I'd love to."

He grabbed her by her hand and led her towards the dance floor. One of each of their hands were joined, while her left hand was resting on his shoulder, and his right hand rested on her back.

Slowly, they started moving across the floor while the slow waltz music filled the room.

Even though her movements were a bit sloppy, with his lead she mostly managed to tag along nicely.

"How do you know how to dance, professor?", Leonie wondered.

"I once infiltrated a noble house with my father. I pretended to be some aristocrat, he was my 'bodyguard', and I had to get out some information from a noble woman. So, I had to learn how to dance properly."

Leonie chuckled a bit. "What, did you have to woo some random woman just for a job?"

He smiled slightly himself in retaliation. "Why, are you concerned I lost my innocence to some stuck up brat to tickle out information?"

She shook her head and smacked his shoulder, in good nature though. "Jerk."

When she disconnected her eyes from his for a moment, the young woman saw that many people who weren't dancing were looking at them or whispering something to each other. Probably some gossip.

"Professor, people are staring at us.", she whispered.

He pulled her a bit closer, their upper bodies now directly touching each other. Shocked, she jerked back her face a bit to not smash into his.

He had that small smirk plastered on his face again, and answered: "Don't focus on them Leonie. Just stay in the moment."

They proceeded their dance, the young woman now so entranced in his eyes she couldn't leave them.

"People will talk professor, how you seduced that boy in a dress."

"Don't speak about yourself like that, Leonie. You're really pretty, and one day a guy will like you for who you are." he scolded her, looking onto her incredibly kissable lips. He really wanted to tear his eyes away, but he just had to appreciate how soft and inviting they looked like. Even though it was just for a second, it felt like eternity.

She saw his gaze cast downwards and didn't have the power to fight off her blush. Even though she knew he probably wouldn't kiss her in front of everyone with his immeasureable self-restraint, she still relished in the attention his eyes gave her lips.

To dodge his predatory gaze, she placed her head on his strong shoulder. When she breathed in, she couldn't help but notice the musky smell of his perfume making her head all mushy.

"This is very nice, professor."

"It is, you're very good at this, Leonie. You would've made a very fine bratty noblewoman.", he teased her again.

She released a cute giggle which he wasn't used to from her. Since she started so suddenly, her nose released a little air making a grunting sound. It sounded so girlish, and by the way she placed her hand on her mouth to stop it, her eyes widened, she must've realized the same.

He smiled down on her, again locking his eyes with hers. She looked up at him with such innocent fear in her eyes that he had to restrain himself to run a hand over her cheek and tell her that everything would be alright.

Instead, he slowly gripped the wrist of her hand covering her mouth and dragged it away from her. He softly placed the hand on his shoulder, never once breaking eye contact with her.

"Don't hold your voice back, Leonie. The sound of your laugh is very nice."

She blushed, but dared not to break their eye contact. Did this guy have no filter?

She remebered how the professor usually talked with other students, and answered the question herself: No, he really didn't.

Then her eyes narrowed dangerously, her innocent look replaced with an indignant one.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you never see the daylight again."

He just chuckled, a deep, vibrating voice. She surpressed a shiver. "I'll remember it."

Now, the slowest part started, and Byleth pulled in Leonie just a bit closer. Her arms gripped at the front of his shoulders, his were at her slim waist, and her head was just under him, forcing her to tilt it up to maintain eye contact.

There, again she was hypnotized. Goddess, when did she become so nervous? She never was, always confident, head-strong and fierce. Right now, she felt like air itself was suffocating her. In an exhilirating way, but still.

He looked down at her, now just a slight smile on his face. Her perfume smelled nice, but very intoxicating. Her wonderfully curious yet shy orange eyes, her red lips and, due to his height and the corset, her modestly exposed cleavage was enough to drive him further towards her. The sinful and improper anticipation building up was enough for him decide that whoever dressed up Leonie like that would get a nice scolding and then a thanks from him. By the way he danced, he supposed a nice scolding from Seteth was in it for him as well.

Leonie already approached him once, being slightly hurt by the fact no one seemed to acknowledge her as a girl. The way she referred to herself as a boy in a dress just underlined her insecurity. He, truthfully, back then told her that she should not give it any second thought, and that she was the prettiest girl in the academy as far as he was concerned.

His answer had shocked her, but she thanked him nonetheless. And he meant it. Not only did she have nice curves, but her face always did look cute and pretty. Regardless if she looked determined or meek like now, she was more attractive than she would admit herself. Her short, indeed boyish haircut just underlined her practical way of handling life, and to be honest, somehow the rather exotic look for a woman of Fodlan was very nice for him.

Of course, he kept the dirty details for himself. Little did he know that Leonie considered him a very handsome man as well.

The music stopped, and the tension easily reached it's peak in that moment. It would only take one little move forward from either of them to steal a kiss. But neither did. Instead, they slowly parted, their eyes lingering on each other. Byleth smiled, bowed respectfully, and returned to Hanneman and Manuela.

Leonie, heart beating like a drum, was pulled off the floor by Hilda, who looked very excited.

"Oh my god, Leonie, you should've seen the two of you. It was so romantic!", the Hilda giggled. Leonie couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

Hilda looked behind Leonie to see Byleth excusing himself and leave towards a door, which directly led to...

"The Goddess Tower! Quick Leonie, the professor is going there, you have to follow him!", Hilda urged her. Before Leonie could think, she was pushed towards the door and found her feet carrying her to the exit of the hall.

When she reached the chilly scene of the tower, night already settled in, moon and stars shining down on earth, she saw the professor, standing in front of the building. He looked up, beyond the peak of tower into the sky.

She approached him, and when the young man heard her footsteps, he turned around to look at the young woman. The scene complimented her appearence, but he tried to keep that to himself.

"Leonie, hello. Is there a reason for you to come here?", Byleth started.

"Yes, it's... well, it sounds stupid coming from me, but have you heard about the stories people tell about the Goddess Tower?", Leonie asked.

"No, I didn't. Would you enlighten me?", the professor questioned, intrigued.

"Wait, are you serious? Well, I guess Jeralt didn't care much about fantasy. People here speak about how if a man and a woman make a wish at the night of the ball, the Goddess herself will make sure that it becomes true."

"I see. So you want to make such a wish?"

"Would that be strange?", she wondered, confused as though why she even considered that.

"No, I just never took you for someone to believe in a mystery like that."

"Well, it's not that I don't believe in it, I just didn't think there'd be someone who wanted to state a wish with me.", she responded, her look saddening.

"Please Leonie. You are already harsh to yourself in regards to training, at least give your heart and spirit some rest. There are plenty of young men who are looking for romance here. You are dedicated, hard-working, pragmatic and, on a personal note, very pretty. You will find someone.", he reassured, offering a gentle smile.

"Do you really think so?", she asked, her voice hopeful yet again.

"Of course, Leonie. A boy out there will appreciate your qualities."

"Well there is someone already. It's just... problematic, I guess."

"How so?"

She frowned. "Professor, must you make me spell it out? I have had a look on someone, for a long time now. A handsome man, strong, dedicated, a bit weird but just so supportive regardless of the problem. I... I think I have fallen for you, professor."

"Leonie, I..."

"I know that it's weird, and that we can't be together. We're teacher and student, you must think me a weird, manish hero-worshipper. I just... I had to tell you. I don't know what I thought would happen, I..."

"Leonie, relax."

She stopped her rambling to look at his glowing face, a smile on his face.

"I do think of you as more than a student as well."

She widened her eyes and sucked in a breath. "Really?"

"Of course. All the compliments from me weren't only true, they were quite personal. I appreciate you not only as a student, but as a woman as well. You are right though. Seteth would have my head on a spike for daring to look at a student in an improper way."

Her heart was beating like drum yet again, though she still couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was right of course, but nevertheless, her hope got the better of her.

"Now, maybe I can give you something to remember until the time is right for us.", he added, stepping in front of her again. She looked up, noticing their proximity.

"Professor?", she asked, but he just leaned in. Shocked by his move, she lightly leaned in as well, placing her hands on his chest.

His hands went around to caress her exposed shoulder blades, making her shiver. Then, in a last motion, he closed the distance and kissed her on her lips.

She sighed through her nose when she felt her first kiss, taken by the man she held such a big crush on. His lips were soft, his strong arms and hands held a firm grip on her, his chest muscles flexed nicely when she pressed her own hands into them.

Byleth too was quite engaged in the kiss. Her lips, red from her lipstick and now the friction as well, were soft when they danced with his. Her skin was just as soft and warm, a nice feeling for his hands. Their proximity just intensified the heat of the moment.

Both of them stood there for at least thirty seconds, seperating only to switch the sides their heads leaned to, and continued their little make-out session. Teacher and student, master and apprentice, man and woman, mutually enjoying their closeness.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart. Their heads stayed close, foreheads almost touching, and they looked at their faces. Leonie was flushed red, not only from her makeup, while even Byleth himself had a slight pink to his cheeks.

"Never knew you could blush.", Leonie teased to hide her breathlessness.

He just smiled. "You're one to talk."

She looked down to his lips to see them be a bit red from her lipstick. Flustered, she licked her thumb and slowly brushed it away. When she realized what she was doing, she grew even more embarassed.

"Your lips have lipstick on them. I better clean it up before questions are asked."

He didn't say anything, just looked at her red face while she finished her work. She rose her eyes, her gaze again a bit fearful.

"What now professor?"

He raised a hand and slowly went through her hair while looking at her.

'Oh my god, he really does like my hair?'

"For now, you will stay my student. We will wait until you graduate, then I can at least think about courting you publicly."

She nodded, and leaned a bit up into his palm. Then she got an idea.

"Professor, I know it's selfish, but can we make that our promise? That we will go on a date once we graduate, so everyone can know?"

He smiled from her slight possessiveness. Well, she always wanted to protect what she considered hers.

"Of course, Leonie. By the Goddess, once you graduate, we will go on a date."

She beamed and threw her hands around his neck, embracing him tightly with him reciprocating the act.

Once they parted and Leonie went for her dorm, she was intercepted by Dorothea, Hilda, Mercedes and Annette.

"Leonie, there you are! How did it go?", Hilda asked excitedly.

"Ah, Hilda. It went quite well, we had a nice talk.", Leonie said, off-handedly.

"'Nice, quite well'? That's it?", Hilda wondered. All the girls looked a bit unconvinced.

Then, Dorothea noticed every detail about Leonie. Her flushed cheeks, slightly heaving chest, swollen red lips and averted eyes. She giggled mischievously.

"I think I know what's going on. Our dear Leonie went off for a nice snogging session with Professor Byleth. You sly devil!"

"I-I did no such thing!", Leonie stammered, but it was futile.

"Oooh, Leonie! Tell us about it!", Hilda urged her on.

"So our makeover worked, yay!", Annette celebrated.

"My my, such debauchery in the monastery.", Mercedes mused, cheeks red from imagining the scandalous act at the Goddess Tower.

Leonie sighed, but then smiled. "It was so romantic, to kiss under the stars. And guess what? When I graduate, we will go on a date!"

The girls giggled and talked about the ordeal for the rest of the night.


End file.
